Finding A Way Out
by Alph20
Summary: [ Suite de A Beautiful Castle ] Après les évènements de la dernière fois, Mai et Naru acceptent de tout laisser derrière eux pour rejoindre les Orphelins. Mais Mai a également un autre choix difficile à faire: celui d'aider ou non l'âme d'un certain Christopher à quitter ce monde. Difficile? Oui, car ce qu'il reste de lui est dangereux... Très dangereux. Peut-être même trop.


Bonjour!

 **Attention!**

 **Cette fanfiction est la suite d'une autre, A Beautiful Castle, que vous trouverez sur ce site. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de la lire en premier, sinon, ce qui suit risque de vous sembler incompréhensible...**

 **De plus, ce début peut être choquant [ spoiler ]** Il contient du gore, notamment une scène qui l'est plutôt pas mal **[ fin spoiler ] .**

Et si ces mises en garde ne vous ont pas arrêté, alors bonne lecture...

Ah, j'oubliais. Disclaimer : Ghost Hunt ne m'appartiens absolument pas ( et s'il m'appartenait, déjà, j'écrirais cette histoire en japonais, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, alors hein )

* * *

Elle n'avait pas de montre, mais elle savait depuis combien de temps elle était là.

Normalement, elle en aurait été incapable. Quand elle faisait quelque chose qui l'intéressait, même si elle commençait le midi, elle était capable de relever la tête et constater avec surprise d'un seul coup qu'il faisait noir, et la certitude étonnée de ne s'y être mise qu'à peine une heure plus tôt. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde disait qu'ils ne "voyaient pas le temps passer " quand ils s'amusaient, tout le monde disait aussi que ça avait semblé " prendre toute l'éternité " quand c'était le contraire. Et il lui semblait évident que, toute sa vie, les meilleurs moments passeraient à la vitesse grand V tandis que les pires s'étireraient à l'infini. C'était comme ça. Elle avait appris à l'accepter, un peu comme une fatalité, ou bien une malédiction familiale.

Mais maintenant, alors que son corps glacé était solidement attaché dans la vielle baignoire de la cave ( celle dont ils se servaient pour ranger les pots de peintures qui leur avaient servit pour les chambres ) , elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas vrai. En ce moment même, elle se rendait parfaitement compte de la valeur du temps qui passait. Pas au point de pouvoir dire les secondes : mais elle était presque complètement sûre qu'elle était là depuis au moins trois heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Elle en était certaine au point que si elle avait eu sa montre, et qu'elle l'avait vue indiquer quelque chose de différent, elle l'aurait crue cassée.

Et peut-être que ce qui avait changé, c'est qu'à présent, elle n'était tout simplement pas capable d'ignorer le temps qui passait. Parce que chaque instant, elle le ressentait. Un peu comme une vague, qui monterait tout doucement, s'élèverait, et puis, d'un seul coup, s'effondrerait en une explosion écumante. Non, en fait, c'était comme un coup: le poing fermé qui se jetait sur elle, décrivant un arc de cercle immense, et soudain, la heurtait brutalement - ses bras, son ventre, sa poitrine, sa tête, et son visage, oh, son visage -, et alors elle sentait les effets, elle sentait sa chair déformée, ses veines éclatées, le craquement de ses os qui résonnait jusque dans sa tête, et puis la douleur qui fusait et l'envahissait comme un poison sournois . Cela se produisait, un instant, et puis, l'instant se terminait, et alors, tout recommençait, comme si elle ne cessait de tout revivre en boucle, sauf que justement, comme elle sentait cela recommencer, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle savait que du temps avait passé.

Mais c'était vrai qu'il y avait une différence, après tout. Ce n'était pas le temps qui s'était étiré, c'était elle qui l'avait sentit durer longtemps. Longtemps, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là.

Et peut-être que ça avait toujours été là, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris. Exactement comme pour autre chose, se dit-elle immédiatement. Est-ce ce que ça aussi, ça avait toujours été là? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'en était simplement pas aperçu ? Est-ce que...

 _Est-ce que j'aurais pu le prévoir...?_

Mais immédiatement, elle se disait: non! Non, jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir une chose pareille! Jamais il n'y avait eu de signe de quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte de la cuisine, ce soir-là.

D'habitude, elle ne passait pas par la porte de la cuisine pour rentrer, après le travail. Quand elle garait sa voiture dans l'allée, elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour se retrouver dans l'entrée. Mais ce soir-là, il avait beaucoup plu, et elle savait que les gravillons de l'allée colleraient à ses chaussures, et se répandraient partout dans l'entrée, et il lui faudrait tout nettoyer. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'ajouter cette corvée à la liste de toutes les autres qu'elle avait à faire, passer l'aspirateur, faire une machine, préparer le dîner, aider les filles avec leurs devoirs, faire du repassage, etc, etc...

Elle avait déjà discuté avec Joe, lui avait demandé de l'aider un peu, avec la maison et les enfants. Mais à chaque fois, cela s'était terminé en dispute, son mari lui expliquant d'un ton furieux qu'il ramenait toujours les filles de l'école et s'occupait de leur goûter. Et elle, elle lui disait que ce n'était pas suffisant, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle finissait plus tard que lui. Et la dispute continuait, toujours de la même manière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se réconcilier. Mais rien n'était jamais résolu.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ce n'était pas si grave, quand on y pensait. Des disputes de ce genre n'avaient rien d'anormal après sept ans de mariage, et quand on s'occupait de deux fillettes qui pouvaient se transformer à tout moment en petits monstres capricieux. En fait, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien, comparée aux gens qu'elle connaissait. Joe et elle s'entendaient si parfaitement ( à par pour ces petites disputes, c'est tout ) qu'on le disait, autour d'eux. " Joe et Lucy, ça, c'est un mariage heureux ! " Et ça la rendait, vraiment, heureuse. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas exceptionnelle, mais au moins, elle avait réussi ça. Et ça lui faisait tellement plaisir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait avant ce soir. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, elle était entrée dans la cuisine. Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en retirer l'eau qui s'y était glissée, elle avait marché d'un pas vif jusqu'au comptoir, faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage, avant d'y poser son lourd sac à main avec soulagement. Quand il avait atterrit avec un "plof!" mouillé, elle avait soupiré, songeant qu'il lui faudrait _aussi_ passer un coup d'éponge sur le comptoir.

Et puis, elle avait froncé les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, à cette heure-là, quand elle rentrait, elle était sûre de voir de la lumière dans la salle, et d'entendre les bruits de la télévisions accompagnés des voix survoltés de ses filles, occasionnellement interrompues par celle, bien plus calme, de son mari. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit. Juste la cuisine, baignée de la lueur grisâtre qui émanait des nuages lourds de pluie, et un _ploc!_ régulier, probablement celui du robinet à côté de la gazinière (elle avait pourtant dit à Joe de le réparer), et le bruit de sa respiration, qui lui semblait soudain très fort, dans cette pièce vide.

Mal à l'aise, elle s'était avancé vers la porte du couloir, une de ces portes coulissantes en verre bosselé. Elle l'avait doucement fait glisser, avant de regarder. Rien. Rien d'autre que le couloir, vide, avec juste quelques tableaux ( sa tante avait insisté pour les lui offrir, et après tout, les murs étaient vides, même si Lucy les trouvaient quand même très laids ). Elle était restée là un instant, immobile, hésitante, puis soudain, s'était trouvée ridicule. De quoi avait-elle donc peur? Elle était chez elle, dans sa maison. Ses enfants étaient probablement en haut. Joe avait dû partir faire une course. Elle secoua la tête, maudissant intérieurement l'atmosphère morose, la lumière grise, et le _ploc!_ qui retentissait régulièrement non loin d'elle. Puis, elle avait appelé à tue-tête:

\- Amy! Sally! Maman est rentrée!

Mais il n'y avait eu aucune réponse. Lucy avait soupiré. Ses filles avaient sûrement décidé de se cacher pour échapper au bain. C'était une situation commune pour deux enfants de quatre et six ans, malheureusement. S'avançant dans le couloir, elle avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, car il faisait vraiment sombre, même s'il n'était pas sept heures. Aveuglée, elle avait fermé un instant les yeux. Quand elle les avait ouverts, elle avait alors vu, dans le salon, dans le canapé dos à elle, une petite main posée sur l'accoudoir.

\- Amy? Sally? Avait-elle répété, et elle était entrée dans le salon.

Toujours pas de réponses. Peut-être était-ce un nouveau jeu ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le noir, les filles ?

Elle était arrivée à la hauteur du canapé, elle avait tourné la tête et puis... Elle avait hurlé. Un hurlement animal, instinctif, incontrôlable. Quelque chose qui remontait de ses entrailles, un appel à l'aide ancien, qui datait du moment où l'être humain peignait encore sur les murs des cavernes, et qui se réveillait soudain, après des années enfouies sous la peau d'une simple comptable à la vie inoffensive .

Sur le canapé se trouvait ses filles. Elles se tenaient la main, assises, immobiles. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas bouger. Parce qu'elles n'avaient plus de tête. A la place, leur cou béait, dégoulinant de de sang sur leurs petits vêtements décorés de fleurs ou d'étoiles.

Et sur la table basse, devant les cadavres aux cous sanguinolents, se trouvaient deux saladiers, ceux-là même dont elle se servait parfois pour faire la cuisine. Dedans, il y avait les têtes de ses filles. Leurs visages étaient atroces. Ils avaient l'air effrayés, horrifiés, et elle entendait parfaitement leur petites voix supplier, crier pitié. Mais en même temps, leurs grands yeux, débordants toujours d'émotions, étaient vides. Morts. Et leurs cheveux baignaient dans le sang qui dégoulinait de leurs cou. Et le sang avait débordé, et maintenant, il coulait hors des saladiers se répandant sur le bois par petites gouttes. C'était le bruit qu'elle avait confondu avec celui du robinet mal réglé. Les gouttes. _Ploc, ploc, ploc._

Lucy avait hurlé. Elle avait hurlé, encore et encore, tétanisée, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser, et là, elle avait entendu des bruits de pas. Elle s'était retournée.

C'était Joe. Il s'avançait, en vie. L'information avait amené une seconde de soulagement dans son esprit, une seconde, avant que toute l'horreur de la situation ne s'abatte sur elle de nouveau, et elle s'était mise à vomir, là, sur le tapis du living-room, juste à côté des têtes coupées de ses deux filles, et du sang, _ploc, ploc, ploc ._ Mais son mari n'était pas venu la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer, où à hurler, où à quoi que ce soit. Elle avait finit par relever la tête, et alors, elle avait vu qu'il était simplement resté là à la regarder, silencieusement. Et c'était un regard bizarre, avait elle remarqué malgré le choc. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonné dans sa façon de l'observer, comme s'il se trouvait face à un animal particulièrement bruyant mais dont rien n'expliquait le comportement.

Et c'est alors qu'elle avait enfin remarqué les éclaboussures rouges partout sur sa chemise, et son pantalon, et ses bras, et son visage, et puis, elle avait baissé les yeux, et elle avait vu le couteau, le grand couteau de boucher, couvert de sang, qui pendait dans sa main.

Lucy avait lentement levé les yeux, incapable de comprendre, incapable d'y croire, incapable simplement de réaliser, et alors Joe s'était avancé, et puis, doucement, d'une voix douce, celle qu'il prenait pour lui dire des choses gentilles, il lui avait dit:

\- Amusant, n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas une question.

Lucy avait reculé, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était encore faible. Alors, il l'avait attrapé, et il l'avait poussée contre le mur, violemment, comme quand il devait déplacer un mur.

Et puis, il avait commencé à la frapper.

Il avait frappé fort, vraiment fort, mais pas au point qu'elle soit inconsciente (elle aurait préféré être inconsciente). Ensuite, sans qu'elle ne sache très bien pourquoi à ce moment-là, il s'était écarté d'elle, puis, après un petit soupir, comme essoufflé par l'effort, ignorant ses protestations, l'empêchant de se débattre avec une force qu'elle ne lui avait jamais soupçonné, il l'avait traînée tout en bas. Puis, il l'avait bâillonnée et attaché dans la baignoire. Ensuite, toujours sans un mot, il avait remonté les marches, puis il avait éteint la lumière, et elle s'était retrouvée seule, plongée dans le noir. Et elle y était maintenant, depuis trois-heures, et peut-être, à présent, cinquante-et-une minutes.

Non, jamais elle n'aurait pu le croire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu même l'imaginer. Seuls ses pires cauchemars pouvaient contenir quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Ça n'avait jamais été réel, jamais, pas jusque là, pensa-t-elle, et puis elle pensa à ses filles (les deux petits cadavres se prenaient par la main. Il avait prit leurs petites mains agonisantes, leurs petits corps exsangues, et il les avaient fait se prendre par la main), et alors elle ressentit quelque chose comme un vide monstrueux qui lui donna envie de hurler à nouveau.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle leva la tête. Là-haut, vers la porte de la cave, un rai de lumière se découpait. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière s'élargit, et elle vit Joe descendre les marches, lentement, tranquillement. Et il avait tellement l'air de son mari qui serait simplement descendu à la cave, avec son corps détendu et son visage placide qu'elle ne parvenait pas à croire le sang sur sa chemise et les bleus qui lui faisaient mal. Mais il s'avançait vers elle. Il s'accroupit tranquillement, et la regarda lentement, inexpressif. Lucy recula, de toutes ses forces malgré ses liens, quelque chose comme un geste instinctif désespéré, perdu d'avance. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir. Il ne semblait rien du tout.

Puis il lui retira son bâillon et s'éloigna. Lucy mit quelques instants à retrouver la parole:

\- Joe!

Elle le voyait, au loin, fouiller dans des cartons. Elle réalisa avec un glacement d'effroi qu'elle savait _exactement_ ce qu'il cherchait. Elle se débattit, même si elle avait constaté depuis longtemps déjà que les liens étaient trop serrés et trop bien faits pour qu'elle ait autre chose que mal. Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire d'avoir mal.

\- Joe! Joe! Écoute moi! Pitié! Tu... Tu peux encore tout arrêter. On peut encore revenir en arrière. Écoute moi, Joe! Laisse moi partir!

C'était faux, bien sûr. S'il la libérait, elle le tuerait. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais c'était inéluctable. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans sortir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Amy et Sally. Amy et Sally, mortes dans le salon... Elle se débattit encore plus fort. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de rester en vie, mais elle n'en avait pas rien à faire d'Amy et de Sally. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Les liens étaient trop forts. Et Joe revenait vers elle. Dans ses mains, il tenait tous les produits chimiques dangereux. Ceux qu'ils avaient cachés là, hors de portée, pour ne pas risquer un horrible accident qui tuerait une de leurs filles ( mais elles étaient mortes, de toute façon ). Et elle devinait ce qui allait se passer. Elle devinait pourquoi il lui avait enlevé le bâillon. Elle allait crier. Elle allait crier, hurler de douleur, jusqu'à mourir.

Mais pas pour l'instant. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, elle hurla, des larmes de rage dégoulinant de ses yeux jusqu'à ses mains rougies par les brûlures de la corde:

\- Pourquoi, Joe? _Pourquoi ?_

Bien sûr, il ne répondit rien. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il versait lentement des mélanges chimiques sur elle, et elle hurlait tandis que des vapeurs toxiques envahissaient le sous-sol, et son corps la brûlait. Et il ne dit rien non plus tandis qu'elle agonisait lentement en pleurant, en gémissant, et en hurlant, et aucune parole ne sortit de ses lèvres tordues en un drôle de sourire tandis qu'elle mourrait enfin.

Mais, peu avant de mourir, au moment où elle invectivait son mari, au moment où elle demandait pourquoi, un mot lui était venu à l'esprit. Un mot qui n'avait pas de sens, un mot qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Un mot étranger, qui n'avait rien à faire dans ses pensées, qui ne venait pas d'elle. Mais elle était certaine de l'avoir perçu, ce mot, même si elle l'oublia dès que se peau commença à fondre. Et, même s'il n'avait aucun sens, elle eût le temps de se le répéter une ou deux fois avant que sa vie ne se termine. De le contempler avec étonnement, d'essayer de le comprendre. Parce que qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette personne! Ça n'avait aucun sens! Pourquoi pensait-elle ça maintenant?

Elle ne connaissait pas de _Christopher_ ...

* * *

Hello!

Déjà, merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ce prologue est aussi fait pour rassurer ( si si ! ) . Même si j'ai rajouté des choses, cette fic reste dans l'univers original, c'est à dire, du côté de l'horreur ! Et de l'amouuuuur brûlant de Mai et Naru... Je blague on sait tous que l'amour de Naru peut pas être brûlant. Littéralement. Je pense qu'il ferait chuter la température de la pièce avec sa PK en mode panique ou je ne sais quoi. xD

Ensuite, petite question. Pensez vous que ce début soit T ou M ? J'ai du mal avec les classements de ce type. Surtout qu'à treize ans, je lisais déjà des choses assez affreuses, pourtant destinées à mon âge, et ce que j'ai écrit me semble vraiment mignon à côté xD Anyway si vous pensez que je dois le classer différemment, indiquez le moi!

Enfin, j'ai décidé que maintenant, je répondrais aux commentaires en éditant le chapitre auquel ils correspondent, et ce parce que... C'est plus logique X)

Voilà voilà! Je publierais la suite... Je ne sais pas xD En tout cas, elle sera là un jour, alors au revoir !

 **. Commentaires : .**

 **FrenchCirce** : Merci pour le conseil ! M alors? ^^ J'ai pas encore décidé mais effectivement je pense qu'il y aura du gore . Bon, si ça va pour l'instant, je laisse T + avertissement jusqu'à ce que ça déferle... 8D  
Merci ^^ Content que ça te plaise : D J'aimais bien Lucy en l'imaginant... Dommage qu'elle ne soit que le perso-qui-meurt-dans-le-prologue xD  
Ils arrivent, ils arrivent ^^ ( notons que je n'ai absolument pas dis dans COMBIEN de temps ils arrivent, hein ... )  
Bye !

 **Seiryuu** : Waah, ta réaction me fait gravement plaisir ;^; merci !  
Ok ^^ Merci pour le conseil ! : D Effectivement, il me semble que ça va, maintenant... C'est pas plus gore qu'un épisode de Supernatural, franchement.  
xD Quand on y pense leur amour c'est un peu... Une glace fondue... ... ... Pardon.  
:D Vivement ... Vivement que je l'écrive... xD Bye !


End file.
